Harry Potter and his 6th Year
by Purple Spotted Hedwig
Summary: Harry and what might happen in the 6th book. Starts out at the Dursely's. I need a better title and summery! Contains OotP spoilers!
1. Chapter One

bContains Order of the Phoenix Spoilers!!!!!b  
  
Harry was once again back into his small bedroom at the Dursley's house. He had been back at his Aunt and Uncle's muggle house for two weeks, since June 15th, and already counting the days back to Hogwarts. He may have protection at his the Dursley house, but he had no relaxation or joy to be here.  
  
Dudley had lost a few more pounds since last summer, and the nurse told him he was making good progress. Never the less, he had keep up the diet. Today, Uncle Vernon was taking Dudley to London to get a new uniform, a smaller one.  
  
As soon as Uncle Vernon and Dudley drove away in the car, Aunt Petunia called him down from his room in her wretched voice. "I wonder what else she could've thought of me to do?" Harry said venom in his voice.  
  
His straggly aunt was sitting in the living room, holding a teacup with scotch in it. "Sit down Harry." She said shakily. "Harry, I must know what has happened with You-Know-Who over the last year." Harry looked at his suspiciously.  
  
"Why would you want to know?" Harry said stingily, "You hate magic." Aunt Petunia did not look at Harry, but into her scotch. "Harry, I'm sorry for the pain I caused you. I just want to know about the man who killed my sister." "But why?" the young man said accusingly. "You've never cared before!" "Since last year, when you told us about the dementors, since you told us about You-Know-Who com-c-coming back, I've wondered, maybe she shouldn't have died. Maybe that man was wrong." Harry's blood was boiling. "OF COURSE SHE SHOULDN'T HAVE DIED! She was my MOTHER! She was INNOCENT! AND YOU'RE ONLY NOW FIGURING THAT OUT!?!?! SHE WAS YOU SISTER!" his voice ringing around the house, as if under the effect of Sonorus.  
  
Aunt Petunia was now shaking. "Well, I never really thought about it before." She started sobbing. Harry felt a stab of guilt. And then a boulder in his stomach. He said quietly, "I'm sorry." "It's alright dear." Harry was taken back. It was the first time Aunt Petunia ever called him nice, she rarely even called him 'Harry'. Harry decided to give her another chance. "Well, do you want to know just about Voldemort?" There was a gasp from Petunia, even as a muggle, she caught on about saying his name. "Or about the events at Hogwarts leading up to those events?" "If you wouldn't mind, I'd like to hear about Hog-hogwarts." Aunt Petunia blushed. Harry gave a weak, forced smile. He told her about Professor Umbridge, the Quibbler and the D.A. and nearly everything between. He didn't tell her anything about Cho. Often she asked questions about people or places, such as Snape. When he came up on the night they went to "rescue" Sirius, Harry choked, the entire scene coming back, and torturing him, his godfathers limp body, through the archway, Bellatrix's cackle...the moment he was trying to put out of his mind, it came rushing from behind the dam.  
  
"Harry? Harry? Are you all right? Why did you stop?" Aunt Petunia's voice came sounding somewhat distant. "Yes, I'll continue." And Harry did. He told Aunt Petunia what happened. And somehow, telling Aunt Petunia almost everything helped. It may have helped him, but not Aunt Petunia. The story had triggered tears from Aunt Petunia.  
  
He realized, he had not cried yet. The tears burst through from his brilliant emerald eyes. They flooded, and he slumped onto the ground crying, pouring, all the anguish of his godfather, the only father he felt he really knew, dead. Harry cried even long after Aunt Petunia stopped crying and looked up. Long after Vernon and Dudley came home. When he finally did stop crying, he drank a lot of water, he knew he had lost a lot by crying. In the kitchen, where Harry was getting a glass of water(s), he looked at the clock.  
  
It was nearly eleven (PM), which meant he had cried for a full ten hours. Harry surprised himself by not feeling ashamed. In fact, he felt relived, and in the most, happy. Even as a last tear fell from his eyes.  
  
~*~Later Days~*~  
  
In a three weeks Harry was getting owls, more than he ever had gotten before. And the funny thing is, they had ipackagesi attached to them! Harry had nearly for gotten his birthday was only a week away, July 31st. He had received letters and gifts from Hermione, Ron, Hagrid, Dumbledore, Tork, Luna, Kingsley, Moody, the Weasely's and Remus. He had only read the letters so far, saving the presents for his birthday. Remus's letter had been the real gift, although he had also sent a package. Remus had invited Harry to his house for a week before moving back into 12 Grimmauld in London again. Dumbledore had already set up a protection at Remus's, so Harry couldn't refuse, not that he wanted to anyway. Harry scribbled a reply back joyfully, agreeing to Remus's plans to pick him up on the 7th of August.  
  
On July 27th, Harry received a large package that from letter, he found was from the D.A., who had pitched in together to get him something. On the 30th, at dinner, the Dursley's presented Harry with his first ever, real present from them. Or at least from Aunt Petunia, who gave him the gold and red-wrapped present warmly, smiling. Uncle Vernon and Dudley on the other hand just stared daggers at the two of them, sitting stiffly in their seat, and Harry knew it wasn't a present they wanted to give.  
  
Harry stayed up til midnight, for the first time shaking with excitement because of his birthday. His sixteenth. The clock clicked midnight.  
  
~*~  
  
Hi! It's the author! My name might sporadically change, as I'm in the middle of an identity crisis!  
  
I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. I just really wanted to write a book on what the 6th book might be like, although I'm not sure how long it might be. I have to admit, the only thing that keeps me writing NORMALLY is reviewers..*hint hint* I don't mind flames, suggestions, critics, and certainly not nice reviews.  
  
I promise I won't update unless I have 1000 words to post for each chapter on average at least. So if you divide my number of words by my chapter amount it should be more than 1000. At least it will if the gauge on Microsoft Word is right.  
  
Bye! And I'll shorten the A/N from now on! 


	2. A Happy Birthday

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters etc. Don't sue, the most you could get is..*looks around the room*.my Harry Potter books!  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Harry didn't sleep for the rest of the night. He was too excited for the morning. At six he skipped down stairs and ran in the kitchen to start making breakfast for the Dursley's. "The sooner I make them happy, the sooner I'll be happy." He thought to himself.  
  
To his surprise Aunt Petunia was already there, making bacon. She looked at his shocked face. "I just wanted to add to the apology. Happy Birthday!"  
  
Now Harry was even more confused. Why is she being so nice? Sure she knows my story now, but why did she want to know that? As he saw her in a better mood he broke a house rule. He asked a question.  
  
"Why are you being nice?" "Now Harry, I haven't always known been the nicest," Harry snorted as she said that, "But now that I know your story.." "But why did you want to know that?" "Because of Li.." "That's not ALL of it! I can tell!" She sighed heavily, her ice more icy. "You saved my Dudley-kinns! Since then, I thought I could give magic a chance...it can't be all that bad if it can help save my lil' baby!" Harry looked uncomfortable. Her little baby? He's sixteen! "Oh." "Now hurry and open your presents before Vernon and Dudley wake up. They won't want all that mess out here, but I won't mind." She said thoughtfully. "Well not just once."  
  
He gleefully ripped open Hermione's gift. It was no surprise at all when he gave her books. These though, looked interesting. She gave him "So you want to be...an Auror" and "Defense Against the Dark Arts for the Masters- Or the People Who Have A Big Enough Head to Consider Themselves One".  
  
Harry opened Ron's, in which he found a nice wooden box with the words Practice Snitch written on them. Practice Snitches were very cool. The never got higher than a few feet more than you could jump, and you could call them back with a whistle if you need them. Hagrid gave him a model of a Norwegian Ridge back that flew around your bed. Many kids his age considered them mature mobiles.  
  
Aunt Petunia gave him a suit. It was obviously not a high-class one, but never the less, it was his first pair of clothes from her/them.  
  
Tork gave him a wand care kit and Luna gave him a free subscription to the Quibbler and the Daily Prophet. Moody gave him a silver plate that levitated. Somehow, Harry guessed that it was a dark detector of some sort. He'd have to ask how it worked. Kingsley gave him a free subscription to "Quidditch, Quidditch, Quidditch" a Quidditch magazine. The Weasley's on the other hand gave him a set of hand-made dress robes. Which, although they were obviously hand-made, were spectacularly done. Dumbledore gave him a letter that told him not to open it till his birthday. It read:  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
As you know, I know about "Dumbledore's Army" and how you illegally set up it up to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts. I would like you to continue to teach. But I would like you to accept the invitation to the entire year. The 6th years would really profit from your skills. Of course you'd get paid for your services, although I have to admit, it will be lower than the other teachers, because you will only be teaching one year. Please write with your response.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Dumbledore  
  
Harry was blown away. A *job* teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts! Harry ran upstairs and quickly wrote a reply, including about twenty 'thank you's.  
  
The DA club had given him foe glass. Which made Harry shudder. To think, people thought he might need one. That once not a real confidence booster.  
  
The last gift was Remus's. It was a medium sized rectangle. It was wrapped in a plain brown wrapper. He opened it, and found a plain scarlet book with four words written on it. "Property of James Potter"  
  
Harry was in shock. His father had a journal! He put it very carefully on top of the rest of his presents. He couldn't wait to crack it open and read it.  
  
He took them with utmost care up the stairs. When he set them down onto Dudley's desk, which was covered in dust from disuse, he found an owl at the window. He let the Hedwig look-a-like in and two letters fell from the string. I left abruptly.  
  
One was his Hogwarts letter, and the other was labeled with a new emblem. The new emblem was a navy owl flapping its wings in side a Hogwarts shaped crest. The crest was a dull silver.  
  
He opened his Hogwarts letter first. It had several sheets of paper. The first was a list of new supplies. There were five things; Standard Book of Spells Year 6, Nastily Exhausting Charms, Getting Your Green Thumb Greener, Caring for Beast, and Advanced Transfiguration- for the Intelligent Only.  
  
The second letter Harry opened with caution. The seal at the top of the letter said "Ordinary Wizarding Level Committee". He gasped. Harry had completely forgotten about his OWLs.  
  
Dear Mr. Harry Potter,  
  
The results of you Ordinary Wizarding Level Exams have processed and have yielded these results:  
  
In Transfiguration: Exceeds Expectations In Charms: Exceeds Expectations In Herbology: Exceeds Expectations In Defense Against the Dark Arts: Outstanding In Potions: (Harry took a intake of air before looking at this one) Exceeds Expectaions Care of Magical Creatures: Exceeds Expectations Astronomy: Acceptable Divination: Poor History of Magic: Exceeds Expectations  
  
Notes: We were rather unsure whether to give you an "Exceeds Expectations" in Transfiguration, you were on the borderline. We expect you to study harder in subject so on your N.E.W.T.s we don't have to decide. The committee would also like to mention that we would've given you a better score in Defense, but the scoreboard didn't go that high.  
  
In best regards,  
  
The Committee of Ordinary Wizarding Levels  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
No sooner had he finished reading his letter, he saw a rusty orange colored owl outside his window. The note attached to it said "Harry" in Hermione's near scrawl. Harry laughed quietly, she couldn't wait to tell her friends about her O.W.L., her fears for the future, and of course, what they got on their O.W.L.s.  
  
Dearest Harry,  
  
I expect you have received your OWLs, such as I. What did you get on them? I told you that you and Ron should've started studying last fall! I'm just afraid that my results might not be good enough to get into all the NEWT classes I need. I got an E in both Astronomy and Ancient Ruins! Please hurry back with your results.unless you got a "troll" of course.  
  
With all my love,  
  
Hermione  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Harry wrote back with his results and comfort that she did the best of the year, which was truly doubtful.  
  
The rest of the day Harry was busy writing thank you owls to his friends for the presents. In fact, he was busy the next day too.  
  
After the notes were written, the week went by rather slowly, Harry counting down the hours 'til Remus would take him away to his house.  
  
When the day finally came, Harry brought his packed suitcase down to the living room and flipped through the last month's TIMES, again and again. As the minutes counted down to twelve, when Remus would pick him up, Harry started pacing. He was absolutely thrilled that Remus would pick him up from the Dursley's, but what would happen if he didn't pick him up? And the rest of the horrible thoughts that plague you when you're ecstatic.  
  
At twelve, there was a quiet "pop!" sound right outside the Dursley's wooden door, followed by a proper rapping noise. Harry sprinted to the door. It was Lupin, looking more tired then ever before. "Are you Aunt and Uncle here Harry? We want to make sure they know that you're coming now." Remus said with a slight humor in his voice. "Yeah, they don't care very much." Harry ran to his Aunt who waved warmly at Harry. She had changed a lot, but still wasn't very "huggy" with Harry. Remus and Harry stepped out onto the steps with his things. "Re-remus? I can't apperate!" "I know." He said in an all-knowing way. "I was authorized to set up a portkey, hurry touch that hydreana. As soon as he did, he felt that familiar pull and he was gone from Private Drive. When he landed, he heard Remus's pop. For the first time he looked at his surroundings.  
  
He was in a pine forest, and he could see an overcast sky peeking through the bushels of trees, the ground was nearly all pine covered, expect for a small, clear trail outlined by random rocks from the forest. A little ways up was a quaint brown house, with all the rimming and windows outlined with a gray. I looked like a two-floored house, with a top floor and a ground floor. It had a wooden porch and was rather plain. Harry smiled brightly. Remus grinned at Harry's expression. "This is your house?" "Yeah." And the two began to walk to the house.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: That was a *very* uneventful chapter. Next chapter, Harry and Remus talk about events such as Sirius's death and OWLs. Etc.  
  
Please review! I love you all for reviewing! I would actually name you by name, but fanfiction.net is saying, "site experiencing overload..please come back in a few minutes." when I go to the page where your names are! I looked through them though!  
  
Bye! Purple Spotted Hedwig 


End file.
